We started drowning
by Adam Hunt
Summary: Dave flips out. Hal flips out. Anger. Love. Sex. I'm bad at descriptions.  Multi-chaptered


It was always like this. He came home from the bar, sluggishly walked over to the couch, fell into it and threw his legs up onto the coffee table in front of him before flipping the television on and drowning himself in mindless horrible cable. Hal watched his friend, his _best_ friend waste his life away every day while they waited for any confirmation of a new mission.

They were currently holed up in a shitty loft just south of Union Square in Manhattan, not a bad area, but not somewhere where you necessarily want to be out and about in after midnight. ...Especially if you're alone. Hal waited for Dave to come back to the loft night after night, watching the clock, praying that he was okay and that if he did happen to cross paths with some kind of trouble that his solider instincts would be able to push past the amount of alcohol in his system and help him protect himself. '_Look at him...he's ruining himself..' _Hal ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair and pushed his glasses back up on his nose before rising from his place behind his mountain of electronics and padding over to where his friend sat. He stepped over Dave's left leg and fit his body between Dave's feet on the coffee table, blocking his view of the television completely. Dave grunted.

"Hal...I can't see a damned thing".

"...we should talk...we barely talk anymore." Hal was looking at him with pleading gray eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about. I don't want to talk. I'm sick of talking. Now move". Dave's gruff voice was low with irritation as he looked at Hal with his deep green eyes. Dressed in jeans and a black tee, he was slouched back against the couch.

"How can you be sick of talking..? ..Dave I'm your best friend.. come on." Hal furrowed his brow. "What's the matter. I'm not an idiot. Something is obviously bothering you, now come on, spill". Hal was prodding him for information and didn't care if he was annoying him. Dave grunted and pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes.

"Nothing...is the matter. Now please. _move". _He spoke through gritted teeth and opened his eyes, now looking back at Hal. Hal swallowed thickly at Dave's tone, completely confused as to what had him so worked up.

"Dave...please..I just-" Dave cut him off abruptly, his feet immediately hitting the floor, causing Hal to jump.

"I DON'T FUCKING WANT TO TALK, HAL. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST UNDERSTAND THAT AND MOVE ON" he stood up, fire in his eyes "I'M SICK OF THIS LOFT. I'M SICK OF NOT HAVING ANYTHING TO DO, OF NOT HAVING ANYWHERE TO GO." Hal slowly stood to his feet, now face to face with Dave, wincing at his loudness and shrinking backward slightly "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE. WE DON'T DO ANYTHING. ALL YOU DO IS SIT ON YOUR COMPUTER ALL DAY AND WATCH FUCKING JAPANESE CARTOONS. YOU'RE A CHILD, HAL. WHEN WILL YOU GROW UP AND OCCUPY YOUR MIND WITH MORE THAN BAD VOICEOVERS AND SHITTY ANIMATION." Hal felt his lip begin to quiver, he took a tiny breath in, forcing back the tears that were screaming to fall. He was backing away from David and stopped when he noticed that he hit the living room wall, he was trapped and David was right in front of him, still yelling. "YOU SAY WE'RE FRIENDS BUT YOU'RE TOO WRAPPED UP IN YOURSELF AND YOUR STUPID CARTOONS TO EVER GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME ANYMORE. YOU HAVEN'T GIVEN TWO SHITS SINCE OUR LAST MISSION. COME ON. SAY IT. SAY YOU DON'T CARE ANYMORE." Hal's defense barrier broke and the tears spilled over, leaking down his cheeks, his eyes big and full of fear. "YEAH THATS GOOD. CRY. JUST LIKE YOU DID WHEN I FOUND YOU IN THAT FUCKING LOCKER. YOU GONNA PISS YOURSELF TOO?"

Hal's eyes darkened and he raised his hand, slapping Dave clean across the face and shoving him backward with all of his strength, sending the man stumbling back, causing him to fall. Hal's fists were balled at his sides, his eyes wild with anger behind his glasses. His face was soaked with tears as he looked down at Dave

"...b-bastard... y-you BASTARD. D-DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO WATCH YOU G-GO OUT EVERY NIGHT AND DRINK YOURSELF INTO A STUPER AND THEN COME HOME AND A-AND SIT IN YOUR O-OWN SELF PITY? OR BETTER Y-YET. D-DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE FOR ME WHEN YOU G-GO OUT AND YOU D-DONT COME HOME UNTIL THE MORNING A-AND AND YOU SMELL LIKE A C-CHEAP WHORE?" Dave's face clearly displayed shock and confusion at Hal's outburst, not being used to the smaller man ever raising his voice at him, let alone hitting him. His cheek was red from where Hal had slapped him and he had a hand to it, looking up at him, stunned "Y-YOU'RE THE FUCKING CHILD YOU SON OF A BITCH. YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF. I W-WORRY ABOUT YOU C-CONSTANTLY. C-CONSTANTLY. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD T-THINK I WOULD DO OTHERWISE. H-HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF THE PERSON WHO YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH B-BARELY SPOKE TO YOU. I-IF THE PERSON YOU LOVED WENT OUT AND FUCKED SOME WHORE INTO OBLIVION EVERY OTHER N-NIGHT AND ALL YOU COULD D-DO ABOUT IT WAS JUST SIT HOME AND T-TELL YOURSELF IT'S ALRIGHT. THAT'S RIGHT, YOU WOULDN'T K-KNOW WHAT THAT FELT LIKE. B-BECAUSE YOU'RE A HEARTLESS P-PRICK".

Hal stood over Dave, fuming, realizing what he just blurted out made him go pale, his eyes going wide, he abruptly shut his mouth. Dave's eyes were wide, staring up at Hal from his spot on the floor, he was leaning up on his elbows, shock written clean across his face. Hal swallowed thickly and let out a sob before quickly hurrying out of the room and to his bedroom, quickly trying to find his shoes. Dave jumped up and followed him.

"H-...hal..h-hal...did you...you...I...but.." Dave couldn't even make sentences he was so bewildered. Hal put his shoes on and shoved past him, heading for the door, grabbing his keys on his way out, he quickly left, slamming the door behind him and leaving Dave speechless standing in his bedroom.

"...b-...but I thought you didn't feel the same..."


End file.
